1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a titration end point detector, in general, and particularly deals with an alkylation acid end point detector that measures the titratable strength of the alkyation acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While instruments have been developed for measuring acid end points by carrying out automatic titration procedures, these have involved the use of second derivative signals as developed from an electrical titration cell. However, in order to develop such derivative signals it has been necessary to include the second derivative circuitry and consequently the sensitivity of the system becomes such that is very difficult to distinguish noise from the desired signal changes.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a simplified yet highly accurate and very reliable system for making alkylation acid end point measurements.